Where It Starts, Where It Ends
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 is up!] WARNING: Shounen Ai.MoxRyo,OishixEiji. NOT a place for Sakuno lovers! Everything will end where it started.. What? Momo is going out with coach? In the meantime, Ryoma has realized his feeling to Momo, but someone gets in their way..
1. Chapter One

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee

**Beta: **SkyAngel2009

* * *

**Chapter One**

A guy with spiky raven hair approached the girl. He carried a tennis racket and a tennis ball with him. He was about to attend the afternoon practice when the girl said that there was something important that she wanted to tell him. As he came closer the girl blushed deeply.

"Sakuno-chan!" The guy approached the girl with a cheerful face. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He placed his belongings under the old oak tree.

"Ano, I…." The shy girl gathered all her courage, but she simply failed to speak. She gazed at the ground trying to avoid the guy's gaze.

"Sakuno-chan? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Echizen-kun, have you seen Momo? I've been looking for him everywhere but I didn't manage to find him." The vice captain asked him full of concern.

"No, I haven't, Oishi-senpai."

"Well, sorry to bother you, Echizen. It's just that you guys hang out a lot so I thought you might know where that guy is." The vice captain started to look in all directions trying to find Momo. "Where is that guy? I told him to wait for me after school, but he just disappeared."

"Hang out a lot?" He muttered. "No, we don't." He gave an indifferent look.

"Ah, did you say something, Echizen?"

"No, nothing," Said the cocky brat as he started to walk away. Suddenly he paused without even bothering to turn around. "Oishi-senpai, do you need me to look out for him?"

A bright look appeared on Oishi's face. "That would be nice, Echizen-kun. If it doesn't bother you of course."

"Sure." Then he resumed his current actions.

* * *

"There was something I wanted to tell you, Momo-senpai." She constantly looked at the ground. Momo leaned on the tree. "Ano, Momo-senpai…." She looked around and then she looked down again. "I love you, Momo-senpai." She blushed and continued gazed at the grass.

"…" Her remarks shocked him; he didn't even have a single clue about this. "I… Gomen nasai, Sakuno-chan. I don't feel the same."

"…" Tears we're battling to run down her cheeks, but she tried her best not to cry in front of him. Abruptly she attempted to run, but she stumbled on Momo's tennis racket and accidentally landed on top of Momo, just as Echizen found them in a very awkward position.

"…" First the kiddo felt a bit shocked finding his classmate on top of his senpai, but then he regained his composure back.

"Echizen, this is not what you think it is…"

"Sorry, to bother your excitement, Momo-senpai." He turned around and calmly walked away leaving the 'couple' behind.

"Echizen! Echizen, wait!" He went after the freshman not remembering to bring his racket with him. At that time, Sakuno realized just whom Momoshiro really likes. She sat there crying on her own watching the back of the person she loves as he goes away.

* * *

"Stop following me. And what will your girlfriend think if you keep holding my hand like that, Momo-senpai?" The kiddo said in an annoyed tone.

"Echizen, I said it wasn't what you think. Sakuno-chan and me weren't…"

"So, now it's 'Sakuno-chan' isn't it? How intimate…." He mocked. "Anyway, what I think doesn't matter, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" He walked away again.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Echizen." He held Ryoma's shoulders so he can't escape anymore. "Now, listen to me. She isn't my girlfriend. And we weren't doing anything. She stumbled and accidentally fell on top of me. That's it." He gazed deeply in Ryoma's eyed.

"So?" The cocky freshman gave him such an annoying smirked.

"So??" The older guy looked clueless.

"Yeah, so what does it have to do with me?" He walked away again.

"It…. I…" At that moment he felt that his brain stopped working, 'cause he didn't manage to find the answer to that simple question. "Hey, Echizen, wait for me!" The kiddo already left him far behind while he was looking for the answer. At the end he found the answer, but there was no way that he could tell it to Ryoma. 'Because… I want you to know that she isn't the person that I love…' He repeated the newly found answer silently.

* * *

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…"

He looked up and found the person he wanted to see the least. Sakuno Ryuzaki was there right in front of him. Somehow he got a bit annoyed with her. Then he remembered what happened yesterday between Momoshiro and her. 'How could she? How could she seduce him like that? Momo-senpai is still an innocent man, how dare she do that? Err, why am I thinking this way? It could be the other way around, right? Maybe it was Momo-senpai who…' Unconsciously he clenched his fist angrily.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I just want to ask some help from you."

"Nani?" He said without looking at the other speaker, he looked out side and he spotted a certain spiky guy. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I so troubled with the fact that Momo-senpai has a girlfriend?'

"Please give this letter to Takeshi-senpai."

He turned around hearing the nickname she called him. 'Takeshi-senpai? Sakuno-chan? Since when did they become so close?' Suddenly he felt an urge of anger in him. "Why me?"

"He won't accept it if I was the one who gave him. He surely will take it if you gave it to him." Then she ran out of the classroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He walked coolly out of the room and bumped into someone who rushed in the room.

"Ryo… Err, Echizen…" He looked at the person in front of him. After he acknowledged who was facing him he smiled gleefully.

"Your girlfriend isn't here, she just left a moment ago." He tried to walk out but Momoshiro blocked his way. "Momo-senpai, excuse me please." He looked straight in the eye.

"I know, I can see that the classroom is empty. It's only you and me here." A malicious glint shone in his eyes. "Anyway, I wasn't looking for her. I was looking for you, Ryoma-kun…" He pinned Ryoma, leaned down and whispered huskily in his ears.

"…" A sudden shock washed through the kiddo and for a split second he was lost in his own thoughts. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way when I'm with him?'

"So, Ryoma-kun aren't you going to go home?" He walked out of the classroom, but he paused in his tracks as someone held his wrist.

"Is this the way you act when you're with Ryuzaki-san?"

"Huh?" He looked clueless again. "No. This is the way I act when I'm with you, Ryoma-kun. Only you." He smiled widely.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:**

God, I'm too cruel to Sakuno, I'm sorry. Can't help it. She always get's in MomoxRyoma's way. glare Anyway, this is my first MomoxRyoma ficcie ever. Oh, well tell me your thoughts, okay? Thanks for the people who reviewed!

This ficcie has been beta-ed! Thanks so much for SkyAngel2009!


	2. Chapter Two

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee

**Beta: **SkyAngel2009

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The kiddo only looked at him oddly. After taking a last glance at the shorter guy Momoshiro left the classroom leaving a half shocked, half gleeful Ryoma behind him.

'What was that all about?' His heartbeat kept on racing while he walked down the stairs. _"This is the way I act when I'm with you, Ryoma-kun. Only you." _He kept walking down the stairs as he recalled the unusual conversation between him and his senpai. 'What's wrong with him? He's acting really strange lately. Not only to me, but also to…' He felt a bit indifferent beckoning the name. "Sakuno-chan." Unwary he said the words out loud.

The silly kiddo was too occupied with his thoughts as he completely forgets the number one rule: 'watch your step'. He clumsily stumbled and fell down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Surprisingly Momoshiro managed to catch him just before he bumps his head. He successfully wedged Ryoma safely in his arms. The kiddo blushed, realizing the compromising situation they're in, and quickly released himself from his senpai's embrace.

"I'm fine." He stared at his senpai. He just couldn't understand the odd feeling that's been bothering him every time he's near his senpai.

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun." He smiled his natural 'Momo-chan' Smile'.

'Damn. I forgot to give him the letter. Well, I'll just have to stop by at his place for a while.'

* * *

The kiddo walked towards the Momoshiro's residence accompanied by the sun set. The light crimson sky seemed to drift him away. Along the way his thoughts have been wandering around to simple a certain topic, about the weird acts of his senpai. 'But, the way he acts lately just creeps me. Maybe he knocked his head or something. Or maybe it's something related to…'

"Sakuno-chan…" He said in repulse.

"Yo, Echizen! What's all about Sakuno-chan?" The spiky guy surprised him by suddenly standing in front of him. "I see…" He greeted him with an ear-to-ear grin. "Is it that you have a 'thing' for her? Well, it's obvious that she likes you a lot. Maybe her feelings aren't one sided…"

"Shut up, Momo-chan- err, Momo-senpai…" A hasty anger filled within him, even he himself didn't know why. Every time he heard the word 'Sakuno-chan' from his senpai's mouth it just irritates him.

"Yo, cool off, Echizen. I didn't mean to offend you, I…" He looked intensely in Ryoma's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Well, hop in, Echizen-kun. I'm sure you must have something important to tell me since you came at an hour like this." He led the kiddo in. "Have a seat." He gestured to the velvet couch. "So, what is it?"

"…" Since now they're in a well-lit room, he could see that his senpai was only wearing a pair of super hot pants. And it revealed his broad shoulders that made the kiddo stood in awe for a split second.

"Echizen?" He put a funny looking expression on his face. "So… what was it?"

"Ano, I…" At last he managed to gather his composure again. "It's this." He handed the letter.

"Huh?" Momoshiro getting a complete wrong idea of the fact that Ryoma was giving a letter to him. More over the envelope was pink and it had a sweet scent in it. Then both of the dummies just stood in front of each other mesmerizing in the other's eyes.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-san told me to give the letter to you. But since I forgot to give it this afternoon, and I thought it was pretty urgent so then I…" He got a bit nervous after the intense gazing scene and it made him feel the rising temperature on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Echizen." Then he put the letter on the desk. He was more interested of the boy who was sitting in next to him than the letter.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" The kiddo could swear that he saw a mischief glint in Momo's eyes.

"Uh, no." He tried to find other places than Momo's eyes to rest his gaze. But, the spiky guy didn't seem to let him tear his gaze away.

"Well, tomorrow school is off so… how bout we go out tonight?"

"Uh?" He felt the odd feeling again. He's starting to think that he's allergic to Momoshiro.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Uh, no." He said indifferent. "I only came to give you the letter so I should go home now." He started to stand up. "Ryuzaki-san won't appreciate it if I ruin your date with her."

"Sakuno-chan? Why should I?"

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Once again he felt the urge of anger that fled through him each time he hears that certain word. He made his way out of the door. "I'm leaving."

"Who said so?" Before Ryoma reached the door he grasp Ryoma's wrist and pulled the boy closer. "Can't you stay a bit longer? I still want to be with you."

"Well, the things you two do; isn't it obvious that you're seeing each other?" He released the grip and left without a second glance. "Everyone who sees the two of you getting intimate like that would certainly know that you two are attached. Anyway, she confirmed the fact." He paused for a moment. "And, one more thing, Momo-senpai." He used a flat tone to that. "Be faithful to her."

* * *

'What the hell was that?' The kiddo took a fast stroll towards his house. 'Was he actually asking me out? A date or something like that?'

"_Well, tomorrow school is off so… how bout we go out tonight?"_

'If he is, he is playing such a good role as a playboy. Poor Ryuzaki-san, having such a deceitful boyfriend.'

He finally reached his house and swiftly lay down on his bed. 'Wait a minute. He couldn't have been asking me out. I'm a guy. I'm the weirdo here. What's wrong with me? How could I be thinking of things like that? Ah, maybe I'm just tired or something.'

* * *

"Damn." Momoshiro cursed himself. "Of all people, why should it be him who saw me and Sakuno-chan in that kind of situation?" He recalled the vexing incident. "Damn."

"_Well, the things you two do; isn't it obvious that you're seeing each other?"_

'And now he believes that she is my girlfriend. How intriguing.' He turned his eyes to the letter. 'Wonder what it says. She actually had to ask him to give it to me.'

"_Anyway, she confirmed the fact."_

'That girl… What is she plotting now? Why did she say to him that we were going out?' He took the letter and opened it. It was a pretty short letter, written in black ink on a pink piece of paper. Perfumed. 'Yeah, sweet scent, that's one good point for a girl. But, I prefer Ryoma's cologne to it a bit more… . wWhat am I thinking here? I'm actually thinking that I like his scent more than a girl's? I must've been nuts. Well, to think about it again, I am nuts. I do like being with him, I do like looking in his eyes, I do like… well, I guess it's just simply him that I like.' He resumed his former actions that was halt for a moment and begun to read the letter through.

_Dear Momo-senpai,_

_I know right now you don't feel the same for me. But, you're the first person I've ever fell__ in love with so I just want to tell you that I won't give up. I won't give up, especially to him. Remember Momo-senpai, he is a he. Things like that can't last eternally. It's just a hopeless love._

_With love,_

_Sakuno_

'Him? What? So she knows about it? And that's why she lied and told Ryoma that we…' Suddenly he felt rage burning through him. He just realized that the innocent girl wasn't innocent at all.

'_He is a he. Things like that can't last eternally. It's just a hopeless love'_

'Maybe it is… but still if you like someone things like that just don't matter…'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Crystal:** Well, I feel sorry for her too, but it's her fault that she liked Momo o We all know that Momo-chan belongs to Ryoma...

**Sakura-sleep: **No, let's leave the poor girl alone. Maybe I'll deal with her again IF she dares to stick in MomoxRyoma's relationship. Hoh0ho... Let's leave it all to Momo. I'll give him the permission to do anything he wants. Err, then again, maybe not anything. it will be a complete mess. And after all this is PG-13. Don't want to corrupt the lil' kids more than I already did XD Btw. I love that Sakurazuka, too. If only he had the time to say those three lil' words to our poor Subaru… T.T I want to cry every time I remember bout them… Can't help it…

**STrAwbErRyfAnSz:** Not yet, the kiddo will have to suffer a bit before he gets his happiness. For being such snobby brat... o Ow, did I write Takashi instead of Takeshi? Err, Momo's name is Takeshi Momoshiro (isn't it? ;;) So the letter wasn't for Kawamura, but for Momo.

**SIB: **Hey, imouto-chan you're really cruel, aren't you. At least I still have a heart so that I won't hurt Sakuno THAT MUCH. evil grin Yeah, the kiddo is such a cocky brat, makes me want to kick his ass. XD Or maybe I'll let Momo do the job for me? grins He'll seem to enjoy it... What am I going to do now? I think I failed on the exam… Imouto-cyaaan… Life sucks…

**Yami no Tenshi: **I'm getting to like the pair. Coz they could be cute, you know a cocky kiddo and a cheerful guy like Momo. (I'm starting to like the guy) Just think about the silly things that could happen if they had a relationship... o

**Cenz: **Thanks, at last I'm freeeee now... o No more exams, etc till school starts again, ei I'm no high school student again so happy Now that I'm free I can write as many as I want to (as long as I can get off my lazy ass... ;;) Here's your update, sorry for the ramblings ;;


	3. Chapter Three

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberryJubilee

**Beta: **SkyAngel2009

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Yo, Echizen! Let's have lunch together!" The always jolly Momoshiro yelled to his fellow. He ran approaching Ryoma and dangled his arm around the kiddo's shoulders which caused many girls whom he passed looking at them strangely.

"Let go will ya?" The shorter boy felt uneasy with the stares he received. "Go away. I want to eat by myself. Just go and eat with your girlfriend," he glared.

The spiky guy frowned. "Well, I was just trying to be friendly." He put on a half pout-half smile. "I already told you hundreds of time that Sakuno-chan isn't-"

Before he could finish his sentence the one whom was mentioned came rushing towards them. "Momo-chan-senpai!" She threw her arms around Momo. "I made this especially for you." She gave the upper classman a heart shaped bento. "It doesn't include…" she gave Ryoma a bitter look, "him."

The kiddo stared at her and he started to walk away. "Ja ne."

"Echizen, wait!" Momoshiro tried to loosen the girl's grip, but somehow she became much stronger. Maybe that's what you call 'the power of love' which was what resulted in his failure.

* * *

Irritated the kiddo walked away from the 'couple' that annoys him the most. He doesn't know why but there's something about that girl that always seem to get on his nerves but he just can't comprehend what it is. When he came back to his senses he was already below the usual old oak tree. The same tree where he saw the reprehensible scene between that senpai of his and… that girl. He clenched his teeth due to the anger that came out of nowhere.

He just couldn't forgive her, but he didn't know why. She seemed to have picked a 'perfect' spot for her date. 'Under this tree. My tree. Well, not mine but it has a lot of memories. It always gives me some kind of serenity, but I don't know why it feels kind of void now. I don't know why but I always feel some kind of attachment. Is it true that old trees have some kind of soul within them? Like the sakura tree that black onmyouji owns?' He spontaneously shrugged. 'I must've read too many mangas these days.'

Sitting on his own, he recalled various scenes. He realized that he had spent lots of his time beneath this tree. Maybe that's why knowing the fact that she does that kind of stuff here makes him angry. He used to takes naps there, he used to eat lunch here with Momo-senpai, and he used to sit there doing nothing with… Momo-senpai. He finally acknowledged why it felt so calm. The place has lost the voice of that senpai of his. It had suddenly become so quiet. He got used to the noisy Momo-senpai and now he's alone there it feels… barren. 'Well, since he has a girlfriend now, I guess I'll have to start having lunch by myself then.' He gave a sigh. 'Why am I feeling upset? It should be a relief having such peace like this. He is always noisy after all. It should be a good thing without him.' Another sigh. 'Why do I feel this way?' He couldn't quite comprehend it. He looked in other directions trying to release his mind from thoughts of a particular spiky haired guy.

Then he looked at the tree trunk. 'But, it is believed to have some sort of mystical powers. They say that if a couple carves their names their love will be everlasting.' He looked at various names on the trunk carved in a heart shape. 'But it's just superstitions. I don't believe in things like that.' Suddenly he recalled some words from his senpai. _'One day, when I find the right person I want to carve my name here.' _'I couldn't forget the warm smile he gave that time. So, the idiot believes in such stuff. I wonder if…' The kiddo searched for the particular name. 'Takeshi Momoshiro and… Sakuno Ryuzaki.' He thought indifferently. Not finding the names, he found something more surprising. 'What? It can't be true.' He blinked several times and reread the names again and again but it still read: 'Syuichiroh Oishi and Eiji Kikumaru.'

* * *

"Hey, Ochibi-chan, on your own?" A smiling Eiji rushed approaching him with his arms draped around Oishi, pulling him in such a way almost causing him to stumble.

The breathless vice-captain sat down beside him. "Echizen, sorry to bother you but have you seen Momoshiro?"

He felt a lump in his heart as the vice-captain spoke that certain name. In a split second he regained his self back. "Don't know." He said in an unconcerned way.

"Nani? But, I was so sure he was here with you." Eiji fell hopeless beside Oishi. "I guess we searched in vain, Oishi." He pouted. "And I ran all the way here. This is so breathtakingexhausting."

"Why did you think he was here? He could be with his-" Eiji cut off his sentence.

"Well, you two always stick together, don't you?" He winked. "And you two are seeing each other, right? I mean seeing each other like… err, dating…" Eiji said unsure.

It seemed to shock the kiddo slightly, but the cool-calm-confident brat always knows how to get his composure back. "Nothing like that." He said, once again uninterested.

"Nothing like what?" said Eiji dumb folded.

"Nothing like you guys," he said calmly pointing at a certain spot on the tree trunk.

"Oh…" he blushed furiously, "so you know." Eiji smiled at him.

"Err, well I guess we have to keep searching for Momo. If he's not here I have no idea where he is." Oishi felt uneasy.

"Oishi-senpai, why don't you ask his girlfriend?" He said nonchalantly.

"Right, why didn't I think about it before." He stood up abruptly. "Thanks kiddo."

"Good idea!" Eiji mimicked his partner's actions. "Ask his girlfriend."

Taking one step away and both of them stopped dead in their tracks. "Ask his what?!" They said in unison.

"Ask his girlfriend." Ryoma repeated. "You didn't know?" He stood up. "He's going out with Ryuzaki-san." He walked away leaving the two upperclassmen standing in awe.

"Oishi…" He tugged on his partner's sleeves. "Did you hear what I heard?"

"I-I think so…" They exchanged looks. "Spooky eh, Eiji?"

"Yeah." Exchanged looks again.

"Ryuzaki… san?" They said in unison again. "Sensei??"

"He's going out with sensei?? Hey, Kiddo, wait up!" The golden pair forgot about their previous activity and ended up running after the kiddo.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ashen Skies: **Really? glompz Don't you think it's a bit OOC? I'm not that good at characterizing, sometimes if just can't fit in the story. And sure she is naturally annoying. That's why I picked her as a rival for Ryoma.. hehehe.. cheers for MomoxRyoma

**SIB: **Hey, imouto-cyan, who do you mean by 'two idiots sticking together'? Momo and kiddo? Well, they are kind of dumb sometimes… btw Momo's usual smile is the one he does when he gets a point and say's 'Lucky!' yeah, that one. Btw yup, no more problems, now I'm back on track! 'Lucky!' Momo influence… btw well, actually she does have a right to love Momo, right? Everyone has the right to love, although she is annoying..

**STrAwbErRyfAnSz: **Don't worry, one day that girl will lose. She's just a rival for our cute kiddo. The more challenge the more tempting it gets eh?

**Cenz: **Gomen. This one is even shorter. I can't stand writing long chappies. sweat drop You don't have to, I already appointed Sei-chan to do it… the killing of course. She'll be dead by the time post the next chappie ;;

**Yami no Tenshi: **Well, I guess we got a lot of 'Sakuno-haters' here. We got to give Momo-chan a lot of cheering here… waving a 'MomoxRyoma' banner


	4. Chapter Four

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.  
**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.  
**Pairing:** MomoXRyo  
**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)  
**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

_Dedicated to **Mr. Kitty**, the old gray cat who just died last Sunday. I hope he'll rest in peace… When I was writing this chapter, I found the dead cat in my yard, someone smashed its head and it fell off the roof. For everyone who reads this, please stop animal abusing…_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, Momo!" Eiji sulked. He was feeling a bit upset towards his _kouhei _for 'abandoning,' at least that's what he calls it, Echizen. "How could you? How could you?" He keeps pointing his finger at Momo accusingly. "How could you do that to him?" The upperclassman sulked even more. Oishi tried to calm him down by patting his back lightly.

"Eiji…" He groaned feeling helpless for his un-succeeding attempts.

"But, he's so cruel, Oishi…" The red head pouted cutely at the vice-captain. "How could he do that to Kiddo?"

"Do what? What did I do to Echizen?" The spiky guy looked puzzled.

"How could you do that? I thought you loved him. If you do, how could you be so mean? How could you abandon him like that?" Eiji's words flowed out uncontrollably, still pointing his finger at Momo.

Momoshiro got a bit panicked so he answered unknowingly. "B-but, I do love him…" When he realized what he just mentioned his face reddened. "I-I mean… I…" Rubbing his head confusingly. "How did you know?" He looked at the ground embarrassedly.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Oishi?" The other half of the golden pair answered him with a nod.

"Am I that easy to read?" He made himself look at his senpais.

"Yes." The golden pair nodded in unison giving him a bright smile.

"So, why were you dating her?" Eiji came back to his grumpy form.

"Dating? Her?" He said clueless, scratching his head unconsciously. "Who?" He asked innocently.

"He said you've been dating sensei." He threw his arms in the air frustrated. "Ryuzaki-san. Sensei. Sumire Ryuzaki. Her. Your date. Remember now?" The red head almost lost temper facing his kouhei.

Momo looked at his senpai, as he never heard what or who Sumire Ryuzaki was. Suddenly, to their surprise the spiky guy laughed so hard till he was trembling and he fell of his seat.

"W-what's so funny, Momo?" This time it was Eiji who was clueless.

Finally after a long laugh, he got up and sat in his earlier seat. He tried to suppress the laugh, but a few giggles managed to escape. "Err, he did think that I was dating a Ryuzaki." A few more giggles escaped. "But, it was Sakuno Ryuzaki. Not Sensei." Once again he laughed all his heart out and once again fell off his chair.

Eiji and Oishi exchanged dumb looks. Then in unison, one that is expected from them, they broke in a laugh following Momo's.

"How could you even think that I was dating Sensei?" The golden pair shrugged. A couple of giggles accompanied him, followed by the golden pair. A few students who passed them gave them weird looks.

Momo continued his meeting with the golden pair telling them the long story about Ryoma, Sakuno and him. Groaning miserably he laid his head on the table as he continued his story. Eiji and Oishi followed his story by giving understanding looks and added to it with a couple of nods. 

"So, he thinks I'm going out with her. And she's making it even more difficult. What should I do now?" Once again he groaned.

The golden pair exchanged a couple of looks and finally they reached a solution without saying a single word. Maybe, that's what they call some kind of telepathy.

"We'll help you." Oishi said. Shortly, Momo's gloomy face lightens up. "Here, for you." He handed Momo two movie tickets.

"B-but…"

"Ask him to go out tonight."

"B-but…" Once again he stammered.

"Two premiere tickets for a horror movie." The vice-captain insisted he take them. "I wanted to go with Eiji, but it seems that it would be more useful for you." He smiled.

"And it's a horror movie. He won't dare to refuse your offer." Eiji smiled devilishly.

"Then how 'bout you guys?"

"Don't worry. My folks are out of town. Mind giving me some company tonight, Eiji?" He grinned.

"Great idea, Oishi." The red head winked at him. "Well, have fun, Momo." He dragged Oishi away to make some plans of their own.

* * *

"Momo-chan-senpai!" Sakuno circled her arms around Momo. The poor guy struggled to release her embrace. "I brought you some lunch." She handed the bento to him. This time it was some ebikatsu burger, his favorite, decorated with some heart shaped veggies. She really was into it. 

"Err, thanks. But, I already ate." He said hesitantly, refusing his favorite dish. But, because she was the one who made it, it was better to not accept it.

"B-but I made it especially for you. You don't want to eat it?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ah, don't cry. Okay, I'll take it." Momo sighed. 'Bad luck, I wanted to meet Ryoma, why did I have to bump in to her? She seems to be everywhere around me.'

"But, he said he had lunch already, didn't you Momo-chan-senpai?" Horio's voice broke into their conversation. "So, I guess I'll take this. Thank you, Sakuno-chan!" Before Momoshiro answered, he grabbed the bento from Sakuno's hands and ran off.

"Horio-kun! Come back! I made that for Momo-chan-senpai!" Her screechy voice shouted.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, it's alright. I'm full already." Momo's face brightened. 'Good move, Horio-kun.'

"But, it was for you." The tears began to form again.

"Nah, no need to cry." He waved his hand, the one that is holding the tickets.

"Ah, Momo-chan-senpai…" She looked amazed. "You're so sweet. Are those tickets to the theater?" She said cheery.

"Err, Yes."

Her smile widened. "So, so, we're going to the movies this weekend?"

"Eh? We?" Momo looked puzzled.

"Aren't those for me?" The smile vanished from her face.

"Eh? No. It's for Ryoma."

Suddenly she ran out of the class with her teary face.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan! What's wrong?" Looking at the girl running out of the classroom he shrugged. "Ah, I guess I should go and find Ryoma now." A faint smile formed on his face. "Girls are so complicated."

* * *

School was over. Momoshiro went home with Ryoma as usual. They were walking together, at least it was meant to be walking home together. But, it looked more like Momoshiro following Ryoma, since he was walking behind him instead of beside him. Well, it's just a usual evening for Momo and Ryoma. 

"Err, Echizen." He hesitated. He really wanted to out with Ryoma, but suddenly it seemed so hard to talk. Somehow his voice got caught in his throat. 'Should I ask him? Should I not? Should I ask him? Should I not?' He played with his fingers nervously.

"Momo-senpai." He paused his tracks.

"Eh? Nani?" Momo snapped back to life.

"You were about to say something." It was more like an affirmative sentencea statement than a question. "What was it?"

"Eh, I…" He cleared his throat.

Ryoma turned around to face his senpai. 'What is it making him so nervous? He never gets like this. It mustn't be anything good.' The shorter guy sighed. "Momo-senpai."

"Err… this." He held out the tickets to Echizen. "Will you go out with me?"

The kiddo lift an eyebrow feeling a bit surprised. Then he looked back at Momo's flushed face. The kiddo stared at the ticket in Momo's hands. 'What's this? Asking me out again?' He thought for a moment and then the image of a particular girl popped up on his mind. 'Her.' That was all he thought. "No," he said nonchalantly. Then he turned back again and continued his walk.

"Eh? No?" He tried to catch up with the kiddo. "Ryoma…" He held Ryoma's wrist. "Please." He pleaded. "Just this once."

Once again he looked at his senpai and the image of the girl kept coming back at him. "No."

This time an idea seemed to click on him. The kiddo is a quite an odd unique person and pleading won't work on him. Momoshiro have has to try a different way on him. "Yo, Ryoma." Instead of chasing over the kiddo, this time he paused his steps. "It's a horror movie."

Ryoma paused in front of his senpai. "So?"

"So… I'll ask you once again." A cunning smile crept across his face. "So, will you go out with me?"

Ryoma didn't get it, he frown a bit confused. "No."

"Why?" The same cunning smile became wider.

"Becau-" His words were cut off by the taller guy.

"Scared, aren't you?" He said mockingly.

"Who's scared?" He glared a bit.

"Chicken. Coward. It'll be great for the new 'Seigaku News' headline: 'Echizen Ryoma, the tennis prodigy's Hidden Secret..." He said mockingly. Momo had to restrain himself from laughing at the Kiddo's expressions.

"What did you say?" He gave sharp looks to Momo.

"Coward."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are so."

And the kiddy stuff went on and on till Ryoma cut it of. "I'm not a coward and you know it!" He gave Momo a piercing look.

"So prove it." He grinned. "Ickle Ryoma is twoo scwared twooo watch a spwooooky movie… Pwooor, ickle baaby…" Momo said in a sing-a-song tune.

"Momo-senpai…" He clenched his teeth giving a fierce look straight in Momo's eyes. "I will."

"Will what?" Momo smiled triumphantly.

"I'll go out with you," He took a deep breath, "if that will make you shut your mouth." Ryoma said desperately, knowing that he had lost the battle just now.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter Five

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.  
**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.  
**Pairing:** MomoXRyo  
**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)  
**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

**Chapter Five**

_At the cinema… _

Momo kept grinning from ear to ear as they entered the theater. He kept thinking of Ryoma being scared of the movie, maybe he would get an opportunity to be hugged by the Kiddo. 'It's a chance, definitely a chance. Lucky!' Momo's thoughts kept racing all around him. 'I'm going to be hugged by Ryoma, I'm going to be hugged by Ryoma…' He kept singing in his heart. He looked down at the Kiddo, down because Ryoma was way shorter than he was. He looked at Ryoma's hand that was dangling on each of his sides. 'Should I? Ah, I think I should.' Trying to collect his courage, he took Ryoma's hands in his and he felt a sudden warmness. The Kiddo's cheeks flushed but surprisingly he didn't release their entwined hands.

He watched the movie with Ryoma's hands in his. Ryoma shuddered at the sudden movement, but then in a while he relaxed. It seemed that the other boy wasn't feeling bothered about it, maybe because it was dark and no one saw it. He remembered the times when he tried to hold Ryoma's hand at school; he always made a fuss out of it. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't like it, it's just that he didn't like anyone seeing it. Momo made a mental note about that.

It was a bit disappointing. Ryoma wasn't scared at all. He looked as tranquil as usual. The hopes of being hugged by Ryoma seemed to fade. But it wasn't that bad after all...

The Kiddo seemed to be bored somehow, suddenly he fell asleep and his head accidentally leaned on Momoshiro. Well, he didn't get a hug, but watching the boy sleep was quite amusing. In the end he didn't care to watch the movie, he had something more appealing to watch. Watching Ryoma's peaceful face, those eyes, those half parted lips made him want to… 'kiss the guy... Err, should I?' Momoshiro leaned closer to the kiddo, but before he managed to lock their lips together he heard a mumbling sound.

"Mo… Err…" said the sleeping Ryoma.

'Mo? What's that?' Once again he looked at the angelic face just inches from him. He tried to kiss Ryoma one more time, but it was interrupted by the same voice.

"Momo… shiro…"

'Momoshiro? He's dreaming about me?' His heart danced happily. For the third time he tried to kiss Ryoma.

"Momo…" Ryoma moaned. "Momo… um… ba… ka…"

'What?' Momo slumped down on his seat. 'He's really ruining the tender atmosphere.' He sighed desperately, withdrawing from his previous intention. 'I guess it's not my lucky day.' He sighed.

* * *

They were on their way home. The darkening sky and the moonlight were accompanying them. Ryoma usually walked far away in front of Momo, but this time they walked side by side. Their hands were entwined in a loose grip, and a few step separated them.

"So." Ryoma broke the silence suddenly. A question kept on tugging at him but he couldn't find the nerve to ask it. More over he didn't even know why he wanted to know. It was an odd feeling to him.

"Eh?" Momo looked at the kiddo. "You said something?"

"Why me?" Ryoma said coolly. After a long while he decided to ask it anyway. It couldn't hurt.

"Eh?" Momo looked dense.

"Why me? Why not her?" He said, still not looking at the other speaker.

"Eh?" Momo grinned. He still didn't get what Ryoma means. "I don't get it."

The Kiddo groaned dreadfully. He forgot that he needed to use 'full sentences' so that his senpai could understand. He is kind of dumb sometimes. "What I just said…" Inhale. "Why did you go out with me, instead of your girlfriend?" Exhale. "Isn't she going to be upset?"

The taller boy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma got agitated.

"Nothing." Suddenly Momoshiro tightened the loose grip. The other boy seemed a bit restless and tried to let go, but Momo didn't let him to. "No one's around." The remark made shades of red slip onto the Kiddo's cheeks. They walked hand by hand in silence.

"Momo-senpai." After a long pause Ryoma broke the silence between them. "She is your girlfriend." Momo wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but he decided to answer it after all.

"If that was a question. Then, no." He paused and held Ryoma's shoulders. Forcing him to look in his eyes. "Believe me."

"…" They stared into each other's eyes.

"Ryoma…" Deep breathe. "I…" Exhale. He wanted to say it, he wanted to say 'I love you Ryoma' but he just couldn't. On the last chance he gave up, it was way too difficult for him. Desperately he released the Kiddo. Then they continued walking hand in hand accompanied with another long silence.

"You belong to her." Taking one step. "She said that." Another step.

"I don't." He smiled warmly to the Kiddo. If it wasn't for the dark skies he could've swore that he saw Ryoma smiled faintly. "Here we are. Now you go inside and don't sleep too late. Tomorrow we have some practice to do." He smiled.

"Um, yeah." He looked like there was something he wanted to say but he hesitated it. "She'll be there too." He sighed. "Momo…" This time he was pinned by the spiky guy.

"Ryoma…" He smiled eerie. Their faces were merely inches away. "Why do I get the feeling that…" His smile turned out a bit impish. "You. Are. Jealous." The shorter boy flushed.

He caressed Ryoma's burning cheeks with one hand and stroked his dark hair with the other. Ryoma's eyes fluttered, suddenly he felt drowsy. He didn't know why, but it just felt right. He liked the feeling being held by Momoshiro. It was making him feel like… home. He closed his eyes. With Momoshiro he felt safe. He felt peaceful, despite the fact that Momo was never a quiet person himself. The taller guy leaned down; Ryoma could feel Momo breath on his neck. At that time Momo was deciding whether to kiss him or not. Too bad, he didn't make his decision fast enough. It really wasn't his lucky day.

"Ehem…" A deep voice coughed followed by a loud 'meow' by Karupin. "I believe it's getting late, young man." Tapping his feet impatience. "I'm going to lock you outside."

"Err, Ryoma. See you tomorrow." He gave a last glance at Ryoma and took off.

Once Momo was out of sight Echizen Nanjiroh laughed like a maniac. "Finally…" He gave a hard pat on Ryoma's back. "My son has grown up! Starting to have dates, eh?" He grinned from ear to ear. He continued laughing not realizing that Ryoma had stormed back to his room blushing furiously.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter Six

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)

**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

**Chapter Six**

_It was just an ordinary day. I was laying under my favorite tree on practice break. Somehow I felt so sleepy, oh maybe it's because the tiring practice. Tezuka-buchou__ has been more strictly lately, since it's close to the tournaments. I folded my arms over my head and took a nap._

_Suddenly I felt someone was approaching. I could smell __the familiar cologne__. But who is it? Somehow I can't open my eyes. The person moved closer, I could feel the touch; the person was caressing my face. Who is it? And before I could figure who it was, I felt a soft touch on my lips. Amazingly, my sight came back to me. And I found out who it was…_

"Momo-senpai!" he yelled. A stunned Echizen Ryoma was awoken by that strange dream. 'What was that all about? Momo-senpai kissed me?' He touched his lips, remembering the scene in his dream. Not yet recovered from his odd dream, he was even more surprised to see who opened the door.

"Are you ok, boy?" His father rushed to open the door with Momoshiro behind him.

"Morning, Echizen-kun…" he said cheerfully.

"Mo-morning..." he stammer. 'Damn. Did he hear me call his name?' His face blushed as he saw the other boy's face. In a few seconds he regained his composure back. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I was having a chat with your father just now," he said, smiling. "I'm here to pick you up, since we're going to have practice this morning." A playful grin formed on his face.

"Practice! Bu-but, there isn't..."

"Enough excuses. Don't be lazy, just go take a bath and get going," his father walked towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two now." His father left the room with the door closing behind him.

Echizen stared at him. "What is this all about?" He stiffened as Momoshiro sat on his bed.

Instead of answering, Momo asked, "Are you okay?" He put his arms on Echizen's shoulders sides. "Did you have a bad dream?" He looked worried.

"I-I… No, I'm fine," Echizen stood up; he didn't dare to look in Momo's eyes. He was afraid that Momo could read his mind. 'What's with that look on his face? It seems like he's… worried… about me?' Echizen stood up. "What do you want?" he said with his usual cocky voice. 'Well, at least he didn't hear me call his name.' The thought of his dream made him stiffen again.

"Are you sure you're fine, Ryo… I mean Echizen..." He looked concerned.

'Doesn't he know that his expression makes me feel uneasy? Somehow the thought of him being worried about me makes me a bit glad...' "What did I just think about?" He didn't realize that he said that out loud.

"Echizen? Think what?"

"Ano… nothing… Well, I guess I'll take a bath first." He walked towards the bathroom.

A sudden flush came through his cheeks, thinking of some things related with the word 'bath' and 'Ryoma' "Ah… ok, I'll wait outside. I'll give Karupin some company." He rushed out.

* * *

'What was I thinking about? First, that odd dream of Momo-senpai kissing me… Well it did feel good. See? I'm getting nuts here. Then I liked being held by Momo-senpai. Now I'm enjoying the thought that he is worried of me. Oh gosh… Well, maybe I'm just tired. Or I didn't realize I bumped my head somewhere.' He shrugged and continued his bath. "After all he has a girlfriend…' He clenched his fist.

* * *

'That was close. How on earth could I have imagined him like that?' His heart beat rushed as his thought came back to the images related to 'bath' and 'Ryoma'. 'I have to keep calm in front of him.' He continued stroking Karupin's back. "Well, I guess your master is one good looking-" his words were cut by a voice.

"Come on, Momo-senpai. We have some practice to do." He walked out followed by Momoshiro.

"Sure…" Momo walked happily beside Echizen.

"Momo-senpai… We don't have any practice. You lied to my father." He smirked.

"I'm sorry for that. But I just had to find a reason so that I could ask you out."

"Ask me out? For what? Is your girlfriend busy today and she-" Echizen's words were interrupted by Momo's remark.

"Ryoma… Please stop talking about her." He looked down. "Please, today I only want the two of us…" He realized he was talking too much. "Never mind…" And he continued walking. 'I wanted to say that today I only want the two of us to be together. I don't want her to get between us anymore. But it seems that I just can't say that to you."

'Is something wrong with him? Why is he acting so strange?' Echizen followed his senpai. "Momo-senpai… What was it that you were about to say? Is anything going wrong?"

Momo put on his usual smiley face as a cover. "Nothing is going wrong, Ryoma-kun…" Momo looked the opposite way so that Echizen couldn't see the flush on his face, "Ano… Is it okay if I call you that?"

For a split second Echizen was stunned. 'Ryoma-kun… I'm beginning to like the way he calls me…' "I guess that would be no problem." He put on a cocky smile.

"Great…" Momo smiled.

"So, where are we going? Or were you waking me up so early for nothing?"

"You'll know when we get there, kiddo..." Momo grinned.

"Hurry up, Ryoma…" The two of them walked hand in hand. Well actually Momo took Echizen's hand by force and kind of dragged him all along the way.

* * *

"A park? tThis is where you are taking me to?" Ryoma was getting confused. 'What is he thinking? Too many couples here, some people might think that we're a couple. Wait a minute… I'm the one getting weird here. People won't think that way, since both of us are guys, right?' He tried to reassure himself, but he wasn't too convinced about that.

"Ryoma, look! An ice cream parlor lets stop by there," he was excited.

"Ah… Oh well…" Not much to say for Echizen, since Momo was the one 'guiding' the way. 'Ice cream? I didn't know he liked ice cream…'

"One strawberry ice cream, please…" Momo was grinning ear to ear like an excited overgrown child. "What flavor would you like, Ryoma?"

Amazed by his senpai's expressions, he chuckled.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Momo was clueless. "So, what flavor would you like?"

"Nothing," still grinned. "Nah, I don't like ice cream. I prefer Ponta."

"But, what's wrong with ice cream?" He followed Echizen to the soft drink machine.

The two of them sat on a bench. Yeah, a bench in the park, just like the other 'couples' "Nothing is wrong with ice cream. It's just that I don't really like it."

"Well, have you even tried it? It's really delicious…" Momo said while eating his ice cream.

"Well, the only ice cream I tried was chocolate."

"Then try this…" Momo handed his ice cream over to Echizen.

'Oh my gosh… this will be like… like an indirect kiss… Oh gosh…' He nearly sweatdropped

"Ryoma? Try this…"

"Ano… oh well, okay…" Since having that dream he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. 'Like a kiss with Momo-senpai…' And his face went scarlet. "Oh God…"

"What? Does it taste good?"

The scene in his dream came back in his mind. "It tastes so good. Momo-senpai's ki-…" the words slipped out of his mouth. "I-I mean the ice cream tastes good." He blushed.

"Ryoma, are you feeling well? Your face is red… Are you sick?" Momo touched Echizen's forehead. And the effect made Echizen's face even redder.

* * *

"Look, Oishi… See? It is them… At last Ochibi and Momo are going out." Eiji walked over with Oishi beside him. "Ochibi are you enjoying your first date? Did Momo treat you well? If not just tell us and we'll tell him to be nice. And don't forget…" He was so happy to see his two teammates going out, well at least the think so. And he talked on and on…

"Oishi…" Momo gave him a sign to drag Eiji away.

"Eiji, lets leave the two alone…" He held Eiji's hand and in that second Eiji stopped talking.

"Okay." He suddenly calmed down. "Have a nice date, Ochibi…" He grinned.

"…" Echizen was finding it too difficult to keep the shades of red away from his face. He felt like his cheeks were burning. 'Then again, I guess people did think that Momo-senpai and I are a couple. Oh gosh…'

"And be nice to your boyfriend, Momo… Ja ne…" Eiji waved to them.

"Sure." Momo grinned.

After Eiji and Oishi left, suddenly there was a quite long silence between the Echizen and Momoshiro. Finally they broke the silence, "so…" They said in unison.

"You first…"

"No, you first…"

"Ano… so it's true that Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are…"

"Yes, they are seeing each other."

"And…" Echizen was unsure to ask. "Why did you tell them that I'm your boyfriend? We're not having that kind of relationship. After all you have a girl-"

"Hush…" Momo put his finger on Echizen's mouth. "Please don't say that. I don't want to talk about her."

"…" He looked down.

"You and I, just the two of use are going out. I guess we can call that a date, right?"

"But…"

He didn't let Echizen finish his sentence. "And, if this is a date then you could be called my boyfriend, right? At least that's what I hoped for…" Both of them were astonished for a moment. Echizen couldn't believe his ears and Momo couldn't believe his sudden bravery.

"Momo-senpai… I…"

After another moment of silence, Momo bent over and kissed Echizen's lips. "There was some ice cream on your mouth." He smiled sincerely and left a shocked Echizen there without looking back.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)

**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

**Chapter Seven**

A shocked Echizen Ryoma was watching his senpai's back as he walked away. 'He… he just kissed me…' Visions of his dreams were rushing back into his mind. 'But, that can't be… I'm a guy… Aren't guys supposed to be with girls?' His mind kept thinking of what happened in the park with his senpai. He kept muttering about 'Momo-senpai' and 'kiss' on his way home.

"Momo-sen…" he muttered as he reached his front door.

"Yo, son… what's with the face?" his father asked.

"Ano… nothing…"

"Did that Momo guy do something to you?" his father looked at him suspiciously.

"Momo-senpai??" Echizen was shocked by his father's question. "No, he didn't do anything," he said as he rushed into his room.

"Nothing? Really…?" Nanjiroh looked at his son doubtfully.

* * *

"Karupin… do you think it's strange if a guy kisses another guy?"

The cat replied him with a 'meow' as he stroked the cat's back.

'But it did feel really nice… But, as far as I know, guys usually go out with girls… well, but not always… Some characters in mangas are gay… How about in real life? Well, I think I have to ask someone else about this. But who?' Suddenly he remembered the carvings on his favorite tree. "I know just the right person to talk to." Then he dialed a number on his cell phone and called a certain person.

* * *

The next day Momoshiro rushed to school alone. He didn't have enough courage to face Echizen yet. He was afraid that the boy would hate him after what he done to him. 'What if he hates me? What if he doesn't ever want to see me again?' He wasn't sure how to explain his actions to the boy. Suddenly he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Ryoma?""Momoshiro…" a familiar voice called him as he turned around. 

"Fuji-senpai!" he was stunned when he saw his senpai there.

Fuji sat on the table and smiled. "Eiji asked me to talk to you. He said you may need some advice." A cunning smile formed on his lips.

"Ano… what is this about, senpai?"

Fuji pointed towards the window where Momo could see two guys sitting under the oak tree. "What did you do to Echizen?"

Momoshiro blushed. "I… I kissed him…" He blushed deeper.

"Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"I… no…." He bowed his head. "I don't have the courage to tell him. I can't even bring myself to face him now."

"But you do have feeling for him, don't you…?" Momoshiro gave him a nod. Fuji chuckled seeing the expressions on Momoshiro's face. "Just tell him. It's better for you to settle this matter as soon as possible. If you keep ignoring him, he'll get the wrong idea."

"I want to tell him about my feelings, but I don't know how to say it…"

"Well, then practice. All you need to tell him is how you truly feel. Tell him what your heart says. Let's do it this way, just pretend I'm Echizen and tell me what you want to tell him. Practice makes prefect, Momo."

"Oh, okay…" He tried to vision Ryoma. "Ummm… Ano… Ryoma… Ano… I… I love you…"

Slap. Momoshiro felt a sting on his cheeks. "Takeshi-senpai! How could you!" She burst into tears and hurried out of the classroom. Momoshiro and Fuji watched the girl in disbelief.

"I guess you have another problem that you have to settle too" Fuji said as his underclassman ran after the girl.

**TBC**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the very, very, very, very late update. I finally got my own notebook, now I can write ficcies anytime I want. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon. Thank you much for the reviews hugs


	8. Chapter Eight

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning: **Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)

**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

**Chapter Eight**

"What did you want to talk about, Eiji-senpai?" the boy with the cap asked while he sat next to the red head.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point. How are things going between you and him?" Eiji gave him a wide smile.

Echizen choked on his Ponta. "Hi-him? Ano… There's nothing between Momoshiro-senpai and me." He gazed on the ground.

"Momo? I wasn't talking about Momo. I was talking about Karupin. How's the cat doing?" Eiji's smile became wider. "Nyaaa… so, there is something going on between you and Momo…"

"No! There's nothing between us." He lowered his cap hoping that his upperclassmen didn't see the blush forming on his face. "Ano, Karupin's fine."

"Echizen… it's fine."

Echizen looked at him puzzled.

"It's fine to like him. To like Momo."

"Bu-but, I don't-"

"If you don't like him how do you explain the way you're acting now? Why are you blushing? Why are you nervous?"

"I…" he looked down.

Eiji leaned his back on the tree trunk. "Let me tell you about something, Ochibi-chan… I was once in your place. Confused, battling with my own feelings." He pointed to the carvings on the tree.

"About Oishi-senpai?"

"Yes, about him." Eiji smiled. "At the time I realized I had feelings for him I was really confused. From what I knew guys are supposed to be with girls, but instead of a girl, I liked a guy, I liked him. I felt happy and secure when I'm with him." Eiji looked at the kiddos eyes. "Isn't that how you're feeling right now, Echizen?"

Echizen's face became even redder.

"No need to answer that, just be true to your heart."

"Eiji-senpai… then… what made you sure that you love him?" he didn't dare look at the other boy.

"He's the one who makes me feel complete," he said firmly. "Nobody else makes me feel the way I feel towards him."

'I do feel differently towards Momoshiro-senpai. I do feel happy with him. But does that mean I like him?' Echizen completely forgot that Eiji was sitting next to him. 'And… the kiss..'

"Ochibi-chan… how was the kiss?"

"It did feel nice…" he didn't realize he said that out loud.

Eiji burst into laughter. "There certainly is love in the air…" he had a dreamy expression on his face.

"I-I…" Echizen was so embarrassed. "I got to go, Eiji-senpai." He got up to find his newly discovered love.

"Yo, Chibi-chan… follow what your heart says, okay…" Eiji smiled. "Goodluck!"

Echizen halted for a while and turned around. "Eiji-senpai… thanks…"

"No problem, Chibi-chan… Back then someone helped me in the same way, now it's my turn to help you."

"Someone?" Echizen got curious.

"Hai… You guys sit here all the time but you don't know what you're around.." he said in disbelief. "Look…" There was another carving on the tree, it says: 'Kunimitsu Tezuka and Syuusuke Fuji' "Isn't that obvious?" Eiji smiled. "Welcome to the club, Chibi-chan… Told you, you're not alone."

"Thanks, senpai.. I have some things to do now." A simple smile formed on his face as he walked.

* * *

"Hey, Sakuno-chan! Wait up!" the raven-haired boy ran after the girl.

"I don't want to listen any of your explanations! I hate you, Takeshi-senpai!" she yelled as she kept running.

"Bu-but… Sakuno… I…" he got a bit confused, why was the girl so angry at him, 'why am I even chasing after her?' He stopped his tracks. 'I don't have anything to explain to her anyway, right?'

As he stopped, the girl halted her steps and turned around. "I hate you, Takeshi-senpai! You traitor! How could you betray me over… over a guy!!!" she screamed anxiously.

"Sakuno, get a hold of yourself!" he held her shoulders to calm her down. "I… I'm not betraying you… we aren't even a couple, Sakuno-chan…" he looked at the girl worriedly. "I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan… I love Ryoma…"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Bu-but you can't love him!" she started to raise her voice again. "You aren't even gay!"

Momoshiro stood quietly for a while. "Who said I'm not gay?" he said firmly as he turned around and left the girl.

The girl watched his back as he walked away. 'I can't let this happen. I won't lose to Echizen-kun. I'm a girl and he's a boy. Boys are not supposed to be with boys. Takeshi-senpai should be with me!' She ran as fast as she could and tried to catch up with Momoshiro. "Takeshi-senpai!" Accidentally, she tripped and fell. "Kyaaaaaaa!" Momoshiro turned around just in time to catch the girl, then they ended up falling on the ground with Momoshiro on top of the girl. Again.

'Oh no… not this again… Nothing will get worst except Ryoma seeing us like this again…" he thought. As he tried to get up as quick as possible, the girl wrapped her arms around him. "Sakuno…"

* * *

'I guess… I do like him.' He smiled with the thought. 'What should I say to him? I don't know, but I just want to meet him.' A happy feeling was filing him as he was looking forward to meeting the one he loves. Surprisingly, by the time he found Momoshiro it wasn't the way he expected. There his senpai was laying on top of a girl with her arms drapped around his waist. He was stunned, but in a second he gained back his composure. "Momoshiro-senpai…" a familiar voice said in a flat tone.

"Ryoma-kun! This isn't what you think it is…" abruptly he stood up.

"See you at practice, Momoshiro-senpai." Echizen walked by calmly, disregarding the feeling fuming up inside him.

Momoshiro caught Echizen's hand. "Ryoma, let me explain…"

"Takeshi-senpai!" Sakuno began to cry again. She clung to Momo's arm.

Echizen stared in Momo's eyes. "Let go of me. You owe me no explanation." He glared. "It's not nice to make a girl cry. You better make it up to your girlfriend," he said bitterly. "One more thing, Momoshiro-senpai… Leave me alone." He said as he walked away.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** MomoXRyo

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee (LJ: StrawberryJ)

**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

**Chapter Nine**

He didn't know why he was feeling so angry. He sat on his bed, holding his knees close to his chest. He felt some sort of heavy feeling in his chest. He knew what he was feeling, but he didn't want to admit it. He was jealous. The feeling kept growing stronger each time he remembered the scene between his senpai and the brunette girl. Unconsciously he gritted his teeth. He mumbled something about 'making out in public' and 'stupid senpai.' He was mad, very mad. He clenched his fist, digging his nails deeper as he recalled the fact that Ryuzaki was hugging Momoshiro. His Momoshiro.

'No way. He isn't mine. I'm the idiot here. It's clear that Momo-senpai and Ryuzaki-san are dating. I'm the idiot for even thinking that that kiss meant something.' He buried his face in his palms. 'Bu-but… why did he even kiss me if it meant nothing to him? Why does he make me feel this way if he already has Ryuzaki-san? Could it be that he's only playing around with my feelings?'

'Why did he kiss me if he doesn't even care?' He felt anger burning inside of him. He felt betrayed by his friend. Suddenly, a tear ran down his cheeks. It has been a long time ago since the last time he cried. He always tried to hide his emotions. He never let himself cry, but his feelings betrayed him, just like what his senpai did to him. 'I hate him.' He hugged his knees tighter. 'I hate them both.' He felt like his feelings were completely mixed up.

* * *

The next day he woke up with a headache for not getting enough sleep. He took a quick shower, dressed, snatched his school bag and rushed down the stairs. 

"Morning, shounen!" his father greeted him with a cheery face. "You look like a mess. What happened?" Ryoma didn't answer, he shrugged. "Now, now… get some breakfast first."

"Not hungry," he mumbled. "I'm going," he mumbled again as he rushed through the door.

"Hey, shounen!" Nanjiroh only shook his head as he muttered, "Kids these days…"

* * *

Ryoma was in a hurry since he wanted to get to school early. He didn't want to meet Momoshiro. They used to go to school together on Momoshiro's bike, but today he didn't want to meet the upperclassman of his. 'Maybe he won't come here anyway. Maybe starting now he will go to school with Ryuzaki-san.' His heart slumped by the fact that he may have to walk alone to school everyday. He sighed. "Maybe it's better that way." 

"What's better that way, Ryoma-kun?" The familiar voice surprised Ryoma.

"Mo-momoshiro-senpai! What are you doing here this early?" His eyes widened.

Momoshiro only smiled sadly. He was glad that he could meet his beloved kouhai, but he was also sad that what he thought earlier was true. 'I thought you were going to go to school earlier since you don't want to meet me.' Momoshiro took a deep breath. "Let's go to school together, Ryoma-kun…"

A tingling feeling of excitement rushed into Ryoma after hearing his senpai's words, but the moment he remembered the incident with the Ryuzaki girl, his feelings became bitter. "I'd rather walk alone." He calmly walked past Momoshiro.

Momoshiro was taken aback by the cold tone of his kouhai's voice. He realized that Ryoma was mad at him and maybe even hated him. He looked at the smaller boy's back as he walked away. He didn't want Ryoma to hate him. He wants Ryoma to love him. Suddenly, he rushed to catch Ryoma's arm, then he pinned his kouhai between the wall and himself. "I-I…" There were millions of words that he wanted to say, but he didn't manage to get it out. He wanted to tell Ryoma that he only loves the boy. He only managed to say, "Ryoma-kun, please…" He gazed into Ryoma's eyes. 'Please don't hate me. Please listen to me. I love you, Ryoma…'

For a moment, they were only staring at each other's eyes. Ryoma glared at Momoshiro with hate in his eyes. Momoshiro looked at Ryoma with a sad expression. Ryoma smirked. "Don't act like you even care for me, Momoshiro-senpai." He left Momoshiro alone as the walked slowly to school.

Momoshiro could only whisper, "I do care, Ryoma…" but the other boy was too far to hear it.

* * *

Ryoma was ignoring him for the past few days. His kouhai only spoke to him during practice, but it was still obvious to the other regulars that something had happened between them. Their teammates were starting to worry about them. Coach Ryuzaki and Buchou were afraid that the situation would affect their tennis. Several times they tried to talk to Ryoma and Momoshiro, but none of their attempts succeeded to fix the relationship between the two boys. 

Sakuno always being around Momoshiro just made the relationship between Ryoma and him even worse. Even though he already tried to ignore her, he just couldn't get away. There was some gossip about Sakuno's change of attitude. They were saying that it had something to do with her friend Tomoka. She used to be a shy and calm girl, but now she was neither. She was getting more and more like Tomoka each day.

Even though Ryoma refused to be near him, he still waited for Ryoma before school and after practice, but the boy kept acting as if he didn't exist. He felt exhausted and he leaned on the tree trunk feeling so empty. He remembered the times they used to spend together underneath the tree. The tree had become some sort of silent witness for their friendship and for this love towards Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun…" The place felt too silent for him, too vacant without Ryoma.

'_One day, when I find the right person I want to carve my name here.' _He touched the tree trunk looking at certain names carved on it. "I guess I'll never have my name carved on it after all. He hates me." Momoshiro took a deep breath and stayed there for a while, trying to clear his mind. He kept thinking about what he should do to repair his relationship with Ryoma. 'At least as friends. I understand if you don't love me, but please don't hate me. I just can't take that.'

* * *

"I'm sorry, young man. He already left…" Nanjiroh said with a concerned voice. Nanjiroh was feeling sorry for his son's friend; the boy came to his house everyday just to find that Echizen had already gone. His son was clearly avoiding Momoshiro, but he didn't know why. Ryoma's gloomy face became more noticeable everyday and he was sure that it had something to do with Momoshiro. Ryoma also became more isolated everyday. Not that Ryoma is a friendly type of person; he's arrogant and bratty to everyone, but Nanjiroh could still sense that there was something wrong going on. His son was unhappy. Feeling a sudden urge of his fatherliness, he called out for Momoshiro as the boy was about to take off, "Boy! I don't know exactly what happened, but there is something wrong with him. He isn't being himself lately. He may be bratty, but he's a nice son. So, take care of him, Momoshiro-kun." Nanjiroh smirked. "I know that the kid sees you as a special person." 

Now he knew where Ryoma's arrogant smirk came from. With the approval from Nanjiroh, he determined that he must talk to Ryoma to settle their problem especially after hearing that Ryoma considers him as a special person. "Thank you, Echizen-san."

"Boy, if you ever hurt him, I will make you regret that."

"I won't hurt him, not ever." Hearing that response, Nanjiroh smirked.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

I planned this ficcie to be a short one, but it ended up to be not so short at all… R&R, please!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Where It Starts, Where It Ends **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Some OOCness.

**Pairing:** Momoshiro X Ryoma

**Author:** StrawberyJubilee

**Beta:** NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ryoma was still avoiding him at every occasion. Somehow, the dark-haired boy always managed to disappear after practice hours. Even though Momoshiro always changed as fast as he could to catch up with his kouhai, somehow Ryoma just vanished very quickly. That leaves a disappointed Momoshiro slowly riding his bike alone. Little does Momoshiro know; Ryoma always hides somewhere and waits until Momoshiro leaves before coming out from his hide out. After that he will walk home in a different route than usual. Ryoma wasn't ready to face his senpai just yet; as a matter of fact, he doesn't know when he will be ready.

Momoshiro's determination was very strong after that conversation with Echizen Nanjiroh; he was determined that today he will definitely talk to Ryoma. He was very anxious thinking of how he could find a way to talk to Ryoma, hence his concentration on tennis was very bad that day. When one of his racket strings broke, he felt that it was a bad omen. He didn't know why, but he felt that something was wrong, that something bad was about to happen.

Ryuzaki-sensei was attending a tennis seminar out of town so she left all club matters to Tezuka as captain of the club. Momoshiro was thinking of what excuse he could give so that Tezuka would let him go home early. He needed the time so he could find out where Ryoma runs off to after every practice. He was thinking so hard; Tezuka wouldn't believe a lame excuse. Moreover, Tezuka has Fuji on his side; it's said that the tensai has the ability to read people's mind. Momoshiro was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize Fuji talking to Tezuka in a very low voice while glancing once in a while at him. He didn't realize that his buchou and senpai were standing next to him until he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Momo-chan," the tensai's cheery voice called out.

"Fu-fuji-senpai! Buchou!"

"You may go home now," Tezuka said in a flat tone, his facial expression as stoic as ever.

"Nani?!" Momoshiro's eyes bulged not believing his ears.

"Go home," Tezuka said once again without any change in his stony expression.

"Get ready to go and talk to him, Momo-chan," Fuji repeated when he saw that Momoshiro was gapping from his shock, "hurry up, before he runs off again," Fuji smiled knowingly at him. Of course it was our dear tensai who persuaded Tezuka to let Momoshiro go home early and by what means only the captain and the tensai know. As expected, Fuji could almost literally read what was on Momoshiro's mind, since he was easy to read.

------

Ryoma overheard the conversation between Tezuka, Fuji and Momoshiro. He wondered why they all wanted to interfere in his business. It was his right if he didn't want to have anything to do with Momoshiro. After all, Momoshiro betrayed him. He thought that Momoshiro was his best friend, his senpai's recent behavior even made him think that they were more than just friends, but he was wrong.

Practice wasn't over yet, but be saw Momoshiro rushing to the showers. He had to think how he could get away from his senpai this time. He couldn't hide like usual because Tezuka and Fuji were watching him intensely. He had to pretend that he didn't know that Tezuka gave Momoshiro permission to leave beforehand. Then, he had an idea. He said something to Horio, which made the other boy very excited.

-----

Momoshiro felt very gleeful yet anxious. He was happy that he would finally talk to his beloved kouhai, but he was nervous of how Ryoma would react. After taking a fast shower, he changed his clothes and snatched his bag. He waited outside school behind the shades of a tree on his bike. When practice was over, he saw that the tennis club members start to flow out of the school gates. He didn't have to wait long until he spotted a short, raven-haired boy with a nonchalant expression on his face walking out of the gates. When he thought that the distance between them was safe enough, slowly he started to follow the other boy. Too bad, it wasn't his lucky day, suddenly, he felt someone clinging on his hand.

"Takeshi-senpai, I'm so glad that you finally asked me out on a date," she smiled cheerfully.

"Na-nani?!" Little did he know that a smirk formed on Ryoma's face; Ryoma would do anything as long as he doesn't have to face his senpai.

"Horio told me that you wanted to ask me out on a date," she frowned.

"I-I didn't! I'm sorry I really have to go now," Momoshiro struggled to release her hand. By the time he was free from Sakuno, Ryoma was out of sight.

-----

Momoshiro sighed deeply. He wondered, why all this was happening to him. Wasn't he the 'lucky boy' of Seigaku? What happened to all his luck?

Suddenly, a small figure fell down. The miniature tennis ball key holder that Ryoma gave him was broken. He felt a clutch in his stomach. The feeling of the omen became stronger. He picked it up and put it inside of his pocket.

"What is this bad feeling about?" Was it about him? Or maybe it was about Ryoma? He started to worry. He had to find his kouhai as soon as possible. He searched all the places where they usually hung out: the burger shop, the street tennis court, the park near school, and other places, but he couldn't find a glimpse of the certain kouhai of his.

"Ryoma… where are you?" He felt very anxious he had to find Ryoma soon. He paused for a while to call Ryoma's cell phone but there was no answer. He called Ryoma's house just to find that the kid wasn't home yet. He continued his search for his kouhai.

As the sky was getting dark, Momoshiro began to feel hopeless. In his desperation, he started to head home. His mind wandered to the times when he and Ryoma were still good friends. He wished that those times could come back. He was awoken from his trance when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mada mada dane."

In a deserted alley a few blocks from his house, there was the kouhai he was searching for all day long. Momoshiro realized that Ryoma wasn't alone. There were two other figures with him.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 10. Feedbacks are loved! Much love for my dear beta! _


End file.
